


Asymptotically

by bulma90_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time, it seemed like a great idea to Tony.  Show Reed Richards once and for all that he was way smarter, and build a teleportation machine.  Take that, Nightcrawler.</p><p>But waking up in a Parallel universe where he's married to Steve?  Well, that's a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 

The Avengers stood in shock in front of what appeared to be a large round mirror. Or maybe it was a machine with a mirror. To Tony's credit, it looked fancy, but it still looked like a giant mirror. It just didn’t seem to be reflecting anything.

“You know, Stark, the next time you call for us to assemble in your workshop, you better be on fire.”

Tony whipped around to look at them, the goggles resting on his messy hair. He had a smirk planted on his unshaven face.

“And you should know, Barton, that when I let you into my shop, it is always very important.”

Dr. Banner stepped gently around the impressive blonde wall that Captain America and Thor made, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh yeah, because stroking your enormous ego is always very important.” Bruce took another step closer to the mirror without a glance at Tony. “Did you do it?”

Tony snorted. “Would I call you down here if I didn't?”

Natasha folded her arms over her chest and fixed him with a sharp glare. “Did he do what?”

Tony turned to the group fully, allowing Bruce to continue his silent admiration for his genius. “Oh, nothing but a little friendly competition between the world's best and brightest. You see, Reed seemed to think that he could build it before I could, but, as I've proven right behind me,” Tony turned to admire the mirror. “I win. Big surprise.”

Steve yanked off his cowl. “Are you serious?”

“Oh yeah. He was so convinced he had the formula for the space-time continuum, but he failed to realize that while I've never been to space myself, one of my close friends and teammate is from--”

Natasha and Clint turned on their heels and began walking to the shop's elevator. Tony watched them go with contempt.

“Oh, I see. Abandon a teammate in a time of triumph. Fine.”

Thor looked at Tony's mirror with apprehension. “Take care how you speak. I will not partake in your creation of chaos.”

“Chaos? Buddy, do you even realize what this is?”

Steve closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. “Tony, what is it?”

Bruce stepped out from behind the back of the large mirror. “It's a space-inverting prismatic plane using a centrifugal internal power source...assuming that it is self-sustaining.”

Tony smiled. “You assume correctly.”

Bruce shoved his hands into his large pant pockets. “Wow, Tony. I'm impressed. I gotta say, I bet against you both. This is incredible.”

Tony shrugged. “I wouldn't have gotten far without Foster's notes on the Einstein-Rosin bridge.”

Thor looked sharply at Tony. “My Jane knows nothing of this.”

Tony walked up to Thor and put his arm around his broad shoulders. “Yeah, you know, it would probably be better if it stayed that way...” Tony started leading him to the elevator. “Give her my thanks when you see her!”

Thor stopped in front of the elevator and turned back to Tony. “My Jane shall know of this.” And then he disappeared into the elevator.

Tony walked back over to the machine. Steve was still standing there, looking wearily at it.

“Is it a weapon?” he asked.

Tony tsked.

“Uh...no, Cap, it's not a weapon. I kinda don't make those anymore, in case you missed the press conference.”

Tony walked over to a holographic control panel that Steve had not noticed before and began moving little bars and things around.

“Then...what is it?”

Bruce looked hopefully at Tony, who smiled in return. “Just watch.”

Bruce was practically buzzing. “What did you calibrate it for?”

“Just to the other side of the shop. Wouldn't want to scare our senior citizen too much.”

Bruce stood back so that he was right next to Steve and clenched his fists at his sides. Tony walked fearlessly up to the mirror-machine and walked right into it. Right before Steve expected him to hit his face on the glass, Tony disappeared.

There was a clanging noise several yards behind Steve that startled him so much that he knocked Banner down in his haste to turn around.

Bruce and Steve looked at each other before walking toward the noise. “Tony?” They heard a groan.

They ran. On the floor of Tony's shop was a dark-haired woman with goggles on her head blinking up at them with a silly smile.

“It worked! I know I said it would, but just wait 'til I invite Richards over for dinner.”

Steve and Bruce just stared at her.

She cocked her head to the side and extended a greasy hand. “Don't just stand there in awe, help me up.”

Steve looked at her hand, then back at her face. It couldn't be...

“Honey, please, I know I'm gorgeous, but my ass is starting to hurt from this concrete.” The woman shook her outstretched hand to interrupt Steve's staring. He blinked several times.

“Excuse me?”

She stared back at him.

“Oh shit.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 

Tony fell to the concrete, wincing as he landed soundly on his tailbone.

“Fuck...” he groaned.

From across the room, Steve yelled. “Tony!?”

He heard him running across the shop, Bruce probably on his heels. He let his head drop, cursed again.

Steve and Bruce came into view above his head. “Hey guys. What did I tell you? It worked.”

He closed his eyes against the harsh florescent light of his workshop, waiting for the inevitable lecture from Steve about unstable science projects. He kept his eyes closed.

“Uh, Steve? Where is the yelling and the lecturing? Cause as much as I like your silence, I'd much rather get it over with now before my concussion kicks in.”

“Excuse me?”

Tony groaned again, and opened his eyes, trying to sit up. “Okay, whatever, we can do this later. Right now I need a Vicodin.”

Tony felt Steve's hands on his shoulders keeping him from standing. “Who are you?”

Tony focused his eyes on Steve. He was crouched in front of him, wearing his uniform, cowl pushed down. Beside him was Bruce, looking down at Tony like he'd grown a second head.

“Uh...Steve? It's me, Tony. I thought I was the one who hit my head.”

Steve's eyes widened in recognition. “Tony? What happened to you? Is this an effect of that machine?” Without warning, Steve's hands travelled down Tony's arms, up to his face, into his hair, until landing on his arc reactor, tracing the outside of it through his black tank top slowly. His blue eyes bore into Tony's, searching for something. Then it hit him.

“Oh shit.”

* * *

 

The Avengers stood in the tower's common room, carefully surrounding the dark-haired woman.

Natasha took two steps closer, her eyes darting across the dark-haired woman's grease-smudged face. “So...let me get this straight. You expect us to believe that you are Tony Stark.”

She rolled her eyes. “I am Toni Stark.”

Steve stood with his arms crossed, his brow furrowed. “Prove it.”

Toni crossed her arms in turn, meeting Steve's gaze. “You know what? Screw this. Bruce? Do you have a theory?” She whipped her head around to stare at him.

“Uh...I don't wanna...”

“Doctor?” Steve interrupted him.

He sighed, removing his glasses. “It's possible that the machine Tony built somehow connected with a similar machine in a parallel universe. The mechanics involved are all very theoretical, but we seem to be dealing with the consequences, so I'd--”

“Yes, Bruce, my thoughts exactly.” Toni interrupted. “I'd say that I have somehow landed in your universe, and that your 'Tony' is hopefully somewhere in mine.”

Steve stepped forward. “Show us the reactor.”

Toni glared at him. “What?”

He didn't blink. “If you really are Tony, then you would've built the reactor, right?”

Toni smiled. “Aw, baby. If you wanted a show, all you had to do was say so.” And she pulled the bottom of her black t-shirt up to her chin.

There, in the middle of her chest, nestled between two small breasts was the reactor. The blue light cast shadows along the scarred skin of her chest.

After a moment, she pulled the shirt back down over her naked chest. “Satisfied?”

Clint cleared his throat. “Holy shit. It really is you.”

She smoothed down her shirt. “So, can we move on to more important matters? Like how the hell I'm going to get back to my universe?”

* * *

 

“So...you're saying we're not married?”

“Yeah...no.”

“Really?” Steve sat down next to Tony on the common room couch, handing him a glass of Scotch.

Tony took a sip. “Pretty sure.”

Steve leaned back into the couch, watching Tony with a small smile. “I just can't imagine my life without you.”

Tony froze, swallowed his mouthful, and turned to look at him. “You do realize I'm a guy, right? And that in my universe, you're a guy, too.”

Steve cocked his head. “Why should that matter? You're still you. We've spent the past three hours deciding that. You're an Avenger like her, you have the same history...” He leaned in toward Tony. “The same eyes...”

Tony pulled back. “Yeah, okay, you know? It's getting late. I'm gonna go hit the hay.” He shot up off the couch and placed the empty glass on the coffee table. Making his way toward the elevator, he noticed Steve was following him. “Are you going up, too?”

“Of course, Tony. We live in the penthouse.”

They made it to the top floor in blissful silence.

Tony strode into the room, noting that it mostly looked the same. In fact, it almost looked identical to his. It was eery. Maybe Steve was playing a prank...

“I'll try to find you something to wear. I don't think any of her stuff is going to be comfortable.”

Tony tried to smile, but his throat felt too thick. It was suddenly very hard to breathe. He watched Steve disappear into his bedroom, noting the casualness with which he moved. Like he belonged here. In Tony's bedroom.

He needed another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! *blush*
> 
> I have no idea what the updating schedule will be like for this, and I don't have a beta or anything, so I'm just kind of uploading it as a write it. Sorry if the chapters are short...


	3. Chapter 3

Tony did not end up going to sleep. He didn't even have the courage to walk into his... _her_...Steve's...her and Steve's...bedroom.

He just turned right around and went straight back down the elevator to the one place he knew was a constant in this universe and his own. His shop.

He walked into the dim workshop, the lights blinking on slowly. He forced his voice not to crack.

“You there, JARVIS?”

There was a moment of silence before, “Of course, sir.”

Tony almost cried. He'd never been so happy to hear another voice in his life.

“Thank God. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone, too.”

“Sir?” JARVIS inquired, clearly not understanding.

“Never mind. Let's just get to it. So.” Tony began pacing his shop. “The differences are as follows: gender, obviously...” He looked down at his usual pile of work gloves and thought they were probably all too small for his hands. “How does this affect team dynamics? My company?”

“Sir, without any data from your universe, I cannot accurately answer or even remotely speculate on that answer.”

Tony stopped, sinking onto his rolling stool. “Huh. Right. So...tell me about...me?”

There was a pause. “I assume you wish to know more than Ma'am's breast size? You will have to be more specific.”

Tony snorted. Well, if JARVIS had the same amount of sass, that at least told him that his female counterpart had _his_ sense of humor. That was a start.

“Does _she_ own the company?”

JARVIS answered immediately. “Ma'am owns the majority of Stark International and enjoys her continued position as Head of Research and Development after Ms. Potts became CEO of Stark Industries two years ago.”

Tony twisted back and forth on the stool. “So far so good. What about Rhodey?”

“Colonel James Rhodes is a childhood friend of Ma'am and enjoys frequent upgrades to his War Machine suit as it pleases Ma'am. He is often a substitute for Iron Woman when Ma'am is otherwise occupied.”

Tony stopped twisting. “Yep, that all sounds about right.” He took a breath. “So what about Cap?”

“Ma'am has been married to Captain Rogers for 36 weeks.”

“No wonder he's crazy.” Tony mumbled. “They're still in the honeymoon phase.”

He sighed loudly, muttering curses to himself. JARVIS interrupted his thoughts.

“Perhaps Sir would feel better after a quick rest? There is an ergonomic chaise in the corner, a wedding present from Ms. Potts.”

Tony eyed the piece of furniture. “That's going in the garbage...”

Tony could swear he heard JARVIS huff. “Then perhaps the collapsable mattress from Captain Rogers?”

Tony's head turned to take in another piece of furniture he didn't recognize in his shop. He groaned. “Uh...no. You know JARVIS? I'm going to sleep right...here.” Tony folded his arms and laid his head down on the metal table. “And don't tell me where she got this stool or this work bench or I might I have to throw them away, too.”

“As you wish, sir.” And then the lights dimmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything fan-related in over 3 years. This is my first trip back into any fandom. Please be gentle. Or not. If I can't write and should stop, just say so.
> 
> But this was a plot bunny that was SO bouncy in my head that I just had to write it. Seriously, it made me break my 3 year hiatus. It was that annoying.


End file.
